Emma's Revenge
by RagingfireE
Summary: This is a story of Emma Swan getting revenge on her high school bullies. Two shot. Emma g!p
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OUAT or anything.**

 **Warning: Gril penis Emma, Cheating, BDSM, Degradation, Humiliation, Explicit sexual content, dirty talk, No romance, PWP.**

* * *

 **Summary: This is a story of Emma Swan getting revenge on her high school bullies.**

* * *

The club was loud with music and packed with all sorts of people drinking and dancing and flirting.

"Are you still dating Robin?" Mal asked, in a jealous tone.

She smoothed her tight, miniskirt and grinned "Why?Are you jealous?"

"You wish," Mal said rolling her eyes. Regina chucked and ignored her completely. Mal was petty and competitive. She envied Regina and was jealous of her relationship with Robin, a billionaire.

Truth is, Regina does not care about Robin, her boyfriend. He is nothing but a tool to escape from her Mother's clutches. She felt nothing for Robin. _Yep, she is a cold hearted bitch just like her mother._

They were so engrossed in their argument that none of them noticed the blonde stranger who had approached their table until she spoke. The blonde addressed Regina directly, "Excuse me miss, I apologize for this intrusion but I could not contain my desire to have a dance with you. You are by far the most breathtaking woman in this club and I must apologize if it's an unacceptable request but I had to at least ask."

Regina looked at the handsome blonde, her expensive suit spoke of her station in life, her blonde curls and nails told her of the expensive attention they received and she fully expected an expensive car waiting for the blonde outside. The blonde not only looked rich and respectable but also charming. As the blonde spoke, Regina couldn't help but stare into her _eyes_. They were enthralling, like sparkling kaleidoscopes of color. They were **celery** _**green**_ , but also ocean blue. The blonde was not above 30 years and Regina could see that she took good care of her body.

Regina looked at her friends (who know she is bisexual) for guidance but they just shrugged like saying, "Well, you have a boyfriend honey, but if you want to go ahead and dance with this total stranger, we can't stop you." She knew they were right but even if she were married she could not say no to a woman so _handsome and charming_. _And rich. She looked at the blonde who politely waited for her reply._ _  
_  
"Alright!" she smiled flirtatiously, "Just one dance!"

"Thank you!" The blonde grinned offering her hand.

The blonde told her name was Emma as she took Regina in her strong muscular arms. Emma moved with the grace of a woman who knows that dance is the way to a lady's heart. Regina had danced a lot with a lot of men and women, and she knew how to dance and how to get their attention. Her little 6-inch skirt was not only short, it was right. Every time she swirled her perfectly rounded, tight, gorgeous ass was displayed outlined in the thin fabric of that sexy little skirt, but the only comment Emma made was, "You dance divinely well!"

Then a slow number started and Emma took Regina closer in her arms, placing one hand on her waist and holding her hand with the other. Up close Regina could feel her charm, her quiet strength, her confidence. As they danced together Emma

Regina was surprised at her reserve; most guys would take the opportunity of a slow dance to paw her half-naked body and whisper dirty things in her ear. Emma on the other hand, only complimented her on her appearance in civilized, cultured words and her hands were placed on her body, in such a way as to stop short of the decency line. Emma never touched her inappropriately much to Regina's dismay. Emma kept her distance; she was a perfect gentlewoman

Regina pressed in closer to Emma, letting their bodies brush against each other and rested her cheek on her strong shoulder. They had been talking a little all this while about general things; Regina did tell her she had a boyfriend. Emma commented that it was her boyfriend's good fortune for she was a girl worth capturing. The compliment made Regina blush like a school girl.

Emma's right hand moved slightly below her waist, not fully on her ass but just enough to make her heart race faster. Emma leaned in and whispers in her ear, "You, my dear, have a finely sculpted body, what I like to call, admiringly, as a stripper's body."

Regina smiled and rubbed her cheek on Emma's smooth cheek and purred, "I would love to strip for you."

Emma groaned, "Oh, man! What I wouldn't give to see that!"

Regina quickly spluttered an apology, "I am sorry I have a boyfriend! I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Emma said she understood and didn't press the matter. They continued to dance with Emma's hands moving so subtly and softly on her body to keep the spark of excitement alive without making her feel hassled or forced. They continued to talk about other things and Regina was shocked when Emma revealed her secret.

" _Oh god! Emma has a dick! That makes her more sexy,_ " _Regina thought._

Now Regina could not stop thinking about what would happen if she did strip for Emma. The blonde was a woman she liked and she was not thinking of cheating with her, but the way Emma kept complimenting her and appreciating her body with her words and her hands, that had already made her wet. Regina knew if she stripped for Emma, it would excite her as much as it would excite Emma. _Would she able to see Emma's hard dick?_

From other topics suddenly Emma came back to the previous one. "Are you sure I can't change my mind about stripping?" Emma whispered in her ear.

"Well..." Regina hesitated; it was not like she was going to fuck Emma, "Alright. But just one strip, Nothing more."

"Sure," Emma smiled, "My place?"

"Yes."

Regina went to get her coat and said a hurried goodbye to her friends without giving them a chance to ask any searching was right about the car, it was big and it was went into Emma's house and she behaved like a perfect gentlewoman. Regina took her offer of a drink; for some reason she was very, very nervous decided to do it in Emma's large bedroom since the living room had too many windows.

Since Regina was wearing only a little skirt and a skimpy halter top and she kept her coat on to use it in her striptease. Emma set up the music, dimmed the lights and sat down on the bed, "Start whenever you want!"

Regina started slowly, hesitant and shy. But once the music started its intoxicating beat she experienced the same high, her body feeling the rush of blood, her heart racing wild. The brunette started by moving her coat off her arms, her body curving like a snake, and the coat went up. The dark haired beauty teased Emma like that with the coat, moving around, showing glimpses of her legs, her thighs, her arms and shoulders. Finally, she took it completely off and threw it aside on the floor.

Regina's skill was definitely great, by the time she dropped the coat Emma was already very hard. Emma was wearing formal, tailor-made trousers and she could clearly see her pole pushing against the fabric. She did a double-take when she saw how big it was.

Regina moved her hands down her perfect round ass, squeezzing it gently, and on her thighs, her movement accentuating her curves in a very provocative way. Emma's eyes were wide open staring at her without blinking. Regina took off her top and threw it at Emma's stunned face. It landed on Emma's hard-on. Emma rubbed it on her cock and that made her pussy tingle even more.

Regina moved closer to Emma, shaking her ample tits in Emma's face, provoking her indecently. Emma licked her lips staring at those perfect nipples, standing proud like steel points.

As Emma was behaving like a perfect gentlewoman even though she was really aroused, Regina felt comfortable making further advances. Regina leaned over Emma, pushed her tits outwards and ran her fingers softly down her cheek, her fingernail raking slowly down her cheek made her moan, "Oh, Regina!"

When Regina took off her little skirt, she placed it herself on Emma's lap and rubbed it on her hard cock. Her tits bounced against Emma's face enticing the blonde. Emma did not touch her which made Regina even hotter and wetter. Regina's pussy was flowing down her thighs as she danced for Emma, fully naked, displaying her gorgeous perky tits, her round ass from all angles.

 _I am such a slut! Displaying my body to someone else like a street whore! I am disgusted at my own behavior but I couldn't help it. Emma is so irresistible and I want to spread my legs and let Emma take me like a cock hungry slut I am. I never wanted anyone like I want Emma. Just one night. Nobody will know._

The music ended and Regina stopped. She just stood there, completely naked, sweating, and so incredibly turned on. Emma got up off the bed and walked to her, took her wrists and held them behind her back with one hand. With his right hand he took her hair and jerked her head up. Regina looked in her bright sea green eyes and Emma said in a hoarse whisper, "I want you!"

Regina did not even hesitate, "Yes. Take me! Now! Please" _She totally forgot about her boyfriend. Correction. Actually she never thought about her boyfriend_

Emma held her by her hips and lifted her small body to throw her down on the bed. Regina was on her back, the headboard on her left. She lifted her head to see Emma take off her clothes. A new wave of electricity ran through her body as Regina looked at Emma's chiselled body, her six packs, her long, hard cock, with generous amounts of pre-cum dripping from it.

As Emma came on top of her Regina opened her legs wide to allow Emma easier and full access. Regina's knees were bent, her heels digging in the bed. Emma placed her hands on either side of her and slammed her long, hard shaft deep into her dripping wet pussy in one hard stroke.

"Aaaaah! Yes Emma! So Big" Regina gasped and her body jerked up with the force of the thrust but her pussy loved the intrusion. Emma kissed her cheeks, her soft lips, sucking her neck as she started sawing in and out of her tight cunt. Regina groaned and moaned with each thrust, her hips bucking up to meet Emma's strokes, to take Emma deeper into her hungry cunt.

"So wet and tight" Emma mumbled.

Regina came within a minute, her whole body jerking in a violent spasm, uncontrollable and immeasurable. Regina's body broke into fresh sweat as her orgasm lasted so long while Emma pounded her tight little cunt hard and deep. Regina was just coming down from the high when Emma exploded deep in her cunt and that immediately sent her shooting up to the clouds again. Emma slammed her cunt hard as her big cock filled Regina with her burning hot cum.

They had a drink and he kissed her some more, Emma's hands caressing, enjoying her body; fondling and touching even as they drank.

Emma took Regina's empty glass from her and set it down on the side table near her. Then Emma smoothly and slowly took her arms and turned her around, guiding her to her hands and knees. Regina willingly spread her knees wide, her cunt already wet, begging to be filled.

Emma entered her from behind, in one smooth hard thrust. Emma's calloused hands roamed on her body, kneading her soft perky tits, crushing them in her big hands while her cock pumped her wet cunt so fully deep she could hardly breathe.

"Yes, take me Emma. Fuck me. So good" Regina screamed as Emma pounded into her from behind.

This time Emma fucked her longer, whispered dirty things making Regina shiver in excitement. Regina pushed back with every stroke to accept Emma deeper in her soft, wet cunt. Emma grunted hard as came, this time pulling out, painting her perfect round ass. Regina moaned loudly when she felt Emma's hot juices sliding down her asshole.

Emma then turned her over and started fucking her from top before her cock had a chance to go soft. Emma fucked her two more times, painting her perfect tits and then Regina licked her cock clean happily, her pussy sore but satisfied.

* * *

Two days later, Regina was getting ready for her boring Friday evening date with her boyfriend, Robin. Regina never liked him so much. She only agreed to date him because of his Mother's constant _Nagging._

She decided on a pair of 4" high, matching, sparkly heels, since more than that would not let her dance. She wasn't planning to dance with Robin, anyway. She changed to 6" heels. They pushed her ass back in a way that can only be called inviting. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Emma; the way she fcuked her from behind; the way she smacked her ass; the way she came all over her ass.

As the final touches she applied nice, provocative perfume to her neck, her armpits and under her dress on her thighs. She picked up her little purse and she was ready to go.

Regina entered Robin's house with fake happiness and excitement. She came out 10 minutes later, crushed, broken, humiliated and crying!

Regina had gone to give Robin a hug, not noticing his cold greeting. He had stopped her dead in her tracks by throwing some photos on the table in front of him.

She looked horrified at the glossy, color photographs of herself fucking that stranger Emma! Different photos, in different poses, but the same theme - she, the daughter of Cora Mills and girlfriend of Robin, involved in sexual intercourse with another woman! She had to struggle hard to raise her eyes to look from the photos to Robin. What a scandal!

She tried to regain her composure, "Robin, I..." he cut her off. He spoke only two words, but they represented all his anger, his loathing, his hatred for her in this moment. The words came out as a hissing between his teeth, and she felt them hit her like a physical blow, "Get OUT! YOU STUPID WHORE! YOU CHEATING CUNT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!

* * *

Regina considered what to do. Her life had been spoiled, just like that in the blink of an eye, and all because of Emma, that woman,... Now she need to explain herself to her bitchy, controlling mother.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed the moment Emma picked up the phone, "You ruined my life. Why? You asshole!"

Regina was going to be screaming some more profanities into the phone when Emma cut her off, her cool, calm, indifferent tone chilled her like a bucket of ice water, "Listen, I did not ruin anything, the bastard had it coming, I could not let him be happy at any cost, As for you, you ruined yourself. I didn't rape you, I didn't force you, you did it all because you wanted to, you slut! You willingly spread your legs for me. You were too easy!"

Regina was taken aback by Emma's reply. The blonde was absolutely right, she had not forced her, and the truth hit her like a slap in the face. Was she a _slut_? _Of course she is but she won't admit it._ _  
_  
"So, don't go on blaming me like you are an innocent victim. I did what I had to, you did what you wanted to."

"But why, why did you do it?"

"Oh, Mr. Locksley and you had it coming a long time. He made my life hell when I was in High school and he kicked me out, humiliated me just because I did not cater to his whims. He degraded me because I was a freak, And you never stopped him. Well, I got mine back. I humiliated him, and worse than he could have hurt me," Emma's laugh rang out like an evil villain's laughter in Regina's ears, she was too stunned to say anything and Emma did not give her a chance, "But hey, what are you complaining about? A slut like you needs a good fucking from someone like me and you can't say I didn't fuck you as hard as you need. Don't you remember the way you stripped for me and spread your legs like a rich slut? In fact, if you need a cock you know where to come, slut." Emma laughed again, and Regina burst out, "How dare you, you low life scum!? Oh you ..." she found herself choking on her rage. Emma hung up with another amused chuckle.

20 minutes later, Regina found herself knocking on Emma's door. Regina had hung up the phone, and taken a cab, in the cab she had fixed up her make up, making herself look beautiful and fuckable like before. All of this had been automatic, without even thinking what she was doing or why. Now as Emma opened the door and she looked up at Emma's flawless face, her sparkling green eyes, her amused smile brought her back to reality.

"Already! Like I said before too easy" Emma spoke smugly.

The first feeling Regina had was rage, Emma was the asshole who had ruined her life, her future, her safe, secure, high-society future, "You Asshole! You ruined my life!" she was too angry to contain her thoughts as just thoughts.

Emma's smirk got even deeper and instead of replying she smoothly slipped an arm around Regina's slim waist and pulled her in, closing the door behind her.

Regina was still angry, but she realized that her heart was also beating fast, and for some weird, unknown reasons she was wet, very wet, wetter than she had been when she went to Robin's. _Emma is right. She is a slut. Then why else she is turned on?_

Emma's hands moved smooth like a magician working a much-practiced trick and she handled her slim, million-dollar body with practiced ease, placing her back against the closed door, Emma took both her wrists in her big hands and held them against the wooden door above her head.

Emma looked into her beautiful brown eyes, the blonde's face, hardly inches from hers, and smirked in that infuriating, smug fashion that made Regina's blood come to a boil. With her right hand Emma started, very indecently, caressing her firm, well-modulated curves, touching them gently yet with a confidence that showed no regard for her dignity.

"So, what were you saying...slut?" Emma smirked, adding the last word with a direct looking into her eyes, with a deliberate pause that was calculated to make the brunette seethe. And seethe she did, pulling against Emma's strong grip on her wrists, in vain, she hissed, "You asshole! How dare you! You.."

Regina was finding it hard to find words that were fierce enough to express her rage, still she would have tried to scour something out of her well-educated mind when Emma's right hand that had been roaming around her soft tits, suddenly gripped one of her pert, proud tits and squeezed it hard. Her next word, whatever it was, turned into a loud moan, "Oh!"

The next moment Emma was rubbing her nipple through that ultra-sexy sequin dress, soothing her soft breast with a gentle, massaging, kneading motion. Emma's muscular thigh pressed between her thighs and she opened her legs a little wider to accommodate it even before she realized what she was doing.

Emma pressed her advantage and as the short, slutty dress hiked up, her wet pussy started to form a wet patch on the blonde's jeans. But that didn't stop Emma from grinding the coarse, stone-washed jeans upwards on her soft, shaved, smooth pussy.

"Anhh!" her moan was not exactly one of protest, even though her words were, "You brute! You can't do this to me, you animal.."

At this point, Emma increased her pressure on her tits and at the same time pressed her lips on her soft, luscious lips. Regina responded with a fervor that showed she was wearing smear-proof lipstick. Hungrily she sucked Emma's pink lips then parted her own, giving way to her intruding tongue while Emma played with her tits, roughly, her leg rubbing her pussy raw.

Her moans and whimpers were consumed in Emma's fierce kiss as she devoured her sweet mouth like a hungry animal.

Regina didn't know when Emma turned her around but her cheek was now pressed against the wooden frame of the door while Emma hiked her short tight dress the two inches it needed to go to bare her well-rounded, tight ass completely.

Regina pressed her ass back, her firm, perfectly rounded ass cheeks begging to be touched, squeezed and kneaded. But that brute just slapped her small, divinely sexy ass with her rough, calloused hand, making Regina jump with the sudden, sharp pain that made her whole body tingle.

"You motherfucking asshole!" she cried. Emma laughed and spanked her again. "Ow!" Regina was more aware of the tingling waves all over her body this time.

It was humiliating to allow Emma to use her this way, especially since Emma called her a "slut".

"You are no better than Robin. You bullied my friends back in high school just like your boyfriend. You deserve this. You all rich cunts deserve this kind of treatment."

"No, I have never seen you before" Regina cried out when Emma smacked her ass again.

Emma laughed darkly making Regina shiver in fear. "One, because I was a nerd. Two, you were too busy sucking your boyfriend's dick and spreading your legs for him."

Emma spanked her ass again with her open palm. Regina felt a sharp sting, followed by another.

"You know, My initial plan was not to fuck you, Since you were so desperate and willing, I couldn't resist you besides I always wanted to fuck your rich cunt. And you know what, your cunt is no better than the whores I fucked before. In fact those whores are better than you." Emma smirked.

"Now, Say you're my little whore," Emma commanded.

Regina groaned with desire. Emma's cock was big and hard and felt good in her pussy. Emma was trying to humiliate her, of that much she felt certain. Emma stopped moving her hips so the brunette squirmed against her groin.

"Say it," Emma said. "Say it for me."

Emma slapped her ass in the same place and it stung.

"Ow," Regina said.

Regina felt so hungry for Emma's dick. She wanted Emma to stop trying to humiliate her. She wanted to tell the blonde to keep moving her hips, her cock. She wanted to tell Emma so many things, but the best she could do was turn her head to the blonde and say "Please, please, please."

Emma rubbed her bottom where she smacked her, and it made the hot welt on her ass feel better.

"Tell me" Emma demanded again, her voice sharp and angry sending chills down her spine.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Regina is moaning and groaning in pleasure as Emma continued to smack her. Her clit is throbbing like crazy.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Please," Regina said.

"Please what?" Emma taunted.

"I am your whore" Regina admitted ashamedly.

And then she was crying, big salty tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt humiliated but oddly she felt satisfied.

"Good girl! Like I said before too easy. All I need to do is to wear some expensive suit and you will get on your knees to suck my cock" Emma spat and Regina's core is burning in humiliation and wanton lust. She did not protest this time. _Because_ _Yes, Emma is right! She is too easy._

Emma's hand was rubbing her reddening ass cheeks and she was intensely aware of her vulnerability if Emma decided to spank her again, but she just said, "Open those legs bitch!"

Regina complied eagerly, not only opening her legs wider but also arching her back in a feline fashion which brought her freshly shaven, smooth pussy into Emma's hungry view, the juices visibly leaking from her sweet hole.

The heady, hot, exciting feelings came rushing back to Regina as she felt Emma's thick cockhead pressed against her soft, tight and very wet pussy entrance. She barely had time to realize that it seemed thicker than she seemed to remember when Emma slid it up into her wet, tight cunt, opening her wide and stuffing her with the fat, massive shaft.

"Unghmmmmm!" it was a long, combined whimper and moan that escaped from Regina's mouth as Emma effectively skewered her on her big beast of a cock, like a piece of meat on a stick. Regina's pussy responded with a fresh oozing of her sweet, hot juices, coating Emma's strong, powerful shaft from tip to base.

Emma then proceeded to pound her tight little cunt with strong, piercing thrusts that filled her to her very depths. Reigna focused on keeping her back arched to give her better access; she was rewarded by Emma's thick, bulbous cockhead piercing and stuffing her cervix causing her to scream louder and longer than before, "Aaaaiiieeee! Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Regina's mind was no longer active, but her body was quite active and responsive. And her body wanted to be fucked, taken and used. She wanted this handsome brute to rip her to shreds with that marvellous cock that was grinding against her wet pussy walls with every stroke.

Regina pushed her ass back, trying to keep in rhythm with Emma's strokes, but she was too strong for her and her body jerked forward every time Emma slammed her big bruiser fully deep into her tight, juicy cunt.

Regina pathetically fell to her elbows on the wooden door as her body exploded in an orgasm of the kind she had never known. Her whole body seemed to disintegrate around Emma's thrusting cock and float in air in a slow, wonderful feeling of intense pleasure. She could feel heat and cold at the same time and enjoy both. In that moment, she cared nothing for the whole universe other than intoxicating feeling of being fully alive in every tiny atom of her body.

Emma was still thrusting her cock into Regina's dripping, oozing cunt when the brunette came out of the euphoric orgasm. Emma's thick cock had her pussy stretched more than she was used to and her strong, rough thrusts were going so deep that she could feel Emma take over her whole body and mind.

Regina felt Emma's hand take a strong grip in her silky, soft, black hair and whirl her around. Before she could catch her breath she was on her knees on the floor before Emma, her fingers still immersed in her silken, black locks and holding her head in a strict, controlling grip.

 _Before Regina could grasp the situation, she felt the warm "splat!" of Emma's cum on her face._

"Take it whore! You like it! Don't you? Having my cum all over your face"

The first thought that came into her mind was how much time and care Regina had put into making her face stunningly beautiful today.

The next instant Regina opened her mouth and reached out with her tongue to grab the load of Emma's precious cum that was slowly flowing down from her cheekbone toward her plump lips.

Just as Regina tasted the first drop of Emma's hot, creamy cum the next load hit her lips and chin, dripping on her tits. Then Emma jerked her hair back, exposing her neck, so the next load hit her lovely neck, and slowly flowed down towards her perfectly displayed tits in that outrageously expensive dress.

Emma came a lot and with every load of cum she smeared Regina's sinful body, and her sexy, gorgeous, expensive dress. Emma seemed to be marking her territory. Regina realized with a shock that she didn't mind being marked by Emma; marked like a slut with her cum; marked like a fuckslut!

It took just a little tug in her hair to tell her what Emma wanted. Regina stuck out her tongue obediently and started diligently to clean Emma's cum-drenched cock with her willing and eager tongue. Emma jerked her hair back and she lifted her head, to look up into her dominating green eyes while licking her cock and her balls.

Emma was smiling as she looked down into her eyes. Smirking like the asshole she was, her smile and the look in her eyes degrading Regina more than anything the blonde could say.

Suddenly, Emma stopped smiling and pointed downward with her other hand. Regina followed her finger with her eyes and saw that a couple of drops of Emma' cum had landed on her beautiful foot, one on her toe and one between her toe and the next.

"Get that, whore!"

Regina lowered her head without any protest, "Yes, Madam!" Her tongue came out between her lovely, luscious lips as she bent over lower to lick the cum.

"Good girl! Now you are officially, My new pet, My new whore" And Regina moaned in response already accepting her role.

"Now get on all fours and crawl towards the bedroom!"

* * *

End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Heavy degradation and humiliation. Spitting on face.

* * *

Once Regina crawled her way inside Emma's huge bedroom, the blonde ordered her to stand up. Emma quickly stripped her clothes, revealing her toned, lean, slightly muscular frame. Her small breasts, her six pack and finally her 10-inches thick dick made Regina's mouth water. Even though Emma fucked her mouth earlier but still Regina wanted it again. Her pussy throbbed as their combined juices spilled out of her swollen cunt.

They were both naked now, facing each other. But that was the only thing they had in common. Emma looked excited, confident, ready to use Regina while the later felt more fragile and vulnerable than she had ever felt in her life. But Regina wanted Emma. She needed her. Although Emma treated her worse than an object she still wanted her thick pole deep inside her already stuffed cunt.

"What does my whore want now? I want to hear it from your mouth." Emma said in a low, seductive voice.

Regina didn't hesitate for a second.

"Oh fuck me. Fuck me hard. I need you and your huge shaft inside me."

Quietly, in her rasping, deep voice Emma said, "Beg. Beg like a good little slut".

This was the ultimate humiliation. Emma's demonstration that she was the one with the power and Regina was the one underneath the table begging for her to throw her a few scraps.

"Please fuck me. I need it. You're so big and strong. You're better than any man I've ever seen before. I can't leave without feeling you inside me. Use me. Destroy me. Fuck me until I cry".

The words flooded out of Regina as an almost involuntary reflex. The brunette was desperate now. After such a raw, brutal experience her desire had built to intolerable levels. It wasn't just emotional, it was physical. Regina had never been so humiliated in her life but she had never been so aroused. She knew that tonight would change her life, forever.

And then after a few more moments of agony Emma had mercy and put her little whore out of her misery.

As Emma said, "Well you asked for it whore. I am gonna reshape that slutty cunt" She grabbed hold of Regina and threw her on the king sized bed.

Regina immediately opened her legs widely, desperate to have Emma deep inside her again.

In one smooth motion Emma's purple head penetrated her now leaking cunt, slipping easily inside her.

Regina shouted out, "fuck me Emma. Fuck me harder than I've ever been fucked before."

Emma didn't react for a second and just beamed down at Regina, her face inches away from Regina. Then Emma reached down and their lips locked together in a passionate embrace.

This kiss was far more sensual than the last time. Emma's tongue invaded her mouth but playfully rather than aggressively. Regina's obvious subservience seemed to have abated the blonde's desire for brutal domination.

At the same time Emma started to fuck her. Each thrust seemed to remould Regina to fit her mammoth size, the walls of her cunt being pushed beyond their limits. The tension and friction as Emma pushed in and out of her was incredibly stimulating

In that moment Regina felt like she had literally gone to sexual heaven. Emma felt her warm, hot mouth and the blonde's hard muscular body against her. Regina felt more connected to Emma than she ever had to any other man in her life. It was on another level. Emma was her Master. She owned her body.

Emma's strokes started off slow and steady but quickly sped up until her love stick was pistoning in and out of Regina so fast that it became a blur. Emma was like a musician playing an instrument. And Regina soon felt a second orgasm bursting forth.

And still Emma continued to pound away. Relentless and untiring. Regina's cunt started to spasm uncontrollably and soon her body was shaking. Emma's pace had continued to increase and her strokes had continued to deepen and now Emma was thrusting the entire length of her huge steel rod into Regina.

Regina's screeching became louder and louder and higher and higher pitched. She felt like jelly. She was losing consciousness. The pleasure Emma was giving her was transcendent. Regina seemed to be in the middle of the longest and most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Time seemed to stand still, the pain subsided and she felt pure and unadulterated ecstasy.

For the first time in her life nothing mattered. As long as she could feel this good, experience this pleasure, nothing else was important. This was her world. This was who she was meant to be. This was who she wanted to be.

Regina's body continued to shake as Emma drilled her over and over again, seemingly with unlimited stamina as her orgasm continued, the bed beneath her becoming soaked in her sexual juices.

Regina's mind began to shatter, not in pain but in pleasure. She no longer felt like an independent being. She needed to keep feeling like this. She would do anything to keep feeling like this. She would do anything to have Emma inside her.

It seemed like this moment would go on forever and ever. It must have all got too much for Regina and she must have passed out. But even while dreaming Regina felt like she was on a higher plane, the most completely satisfied she had ever felt in her life.

When Regina regained consciousness she was still lying on Emma's bed. The blonde was lying next to her, her strong arms wrapped around her and nuzzling on her neck. Regina immediately felt empty without Emma buried inside her. It was like a part of Regina was missing and she yearned to have it inside her again. But Regina could feel the sticky residue that she had obviously left when she had finally had her relief. The old Regina would have stressed about allowing someone to leave her seed in her, but the new her revelled in it and wanted more.

As Emma saw her wake she grinned at her and said, "Hope you enjoyed it whore? Ready for another round?"

Regina didn't have long to comprehend it before Emma slide on top of her and forced her mouth open. The couple of seconds look Regina got told her that she had a cock that could do real damage. And the thought of Emma inflicting that damage only made her hotter. And wetter.

Emma was now on top of her and forcing her fuck stick as far as she could down the brunette's gullet. Emma was being so aggressive, taking control, using her to get what she'd wanted like before.

"Suck it you useless whore, open up your throat or I'll find another slut who can".

And with that Emma slapped her face

Regina knew that failure wasn't an option. This was the woman of her dreams and she just had to prove to Emma that she could give her what she wanted. Regina redoubled her efforts, forcing her jaw to open even wider and doing everything she could to suppress her gag reflex as she continued to force her turgid rod down into Regina's gullet. Even though Emma fucked her mouth earlier still Regina struggled to take all of her in again.

Gradually Emma was able to fit more and more of her fat log down her eager throat.

"That's it bitch. Bet you've not been treated like this before, have you? Treated like the slut you are. Fuck yeah take that dick."

Regina couldn't really answer at that point, what with at least half a dozen inches of wrist thick cock plunged down her throat. But if she could she would have only agreed. Emma made even the most douchebag college jock seem like a little boy.

Regina's spittle was now flying everywhere, coating Emma's prick and giving it the lubrication to slide deeper into her throat. Regina was in real trouble now, choking and gagging on Emma's tool, and yet still she continued to hammer Regina's throat plunging deeper and deeper, using her to get her off.

In the frenzy of the blonde's attack Regina couldn't think or make any decisions as she became overwhelmed by the sensations enveloping her. Emma was doing that for the both of them. Regina loved the smell of her junk. Emma had obviously not showered since the morning and she could feel her ball sweat coating her mouth and the rest of her face as Emma continued to skull fuck her.

Getting bored Emma jumped off her and flipped her over so that Regina was on her back with her head dangling off the end of the bed. The world had turned upside down and as Regina looked up she saw the feral look on Emma's face for a fraction of a second before it was obscured by her prick which soon took up all of her vision.

Emma roughly manoeuvred Regina to accommodate her, forcing her dick into her whore's throat from this new angle. This was alien to Regina. The brunette wasn't used to being so vulnerable, so completely at the mercy of anyone, never mind a predator like Emma.

Emma didn't care about her, she only cared about getting herself off. In this position Emma was in total control, just like she always was. All Regina could do was open her mouth as far as was physically possible and give Emma the best access possible.

The handsome blonde took full advantage. Her prick was buried down her whore's throat within seconds and she immediately hit a rapid pace. Emma was skull fucking Regina like she'd never been skull fucked before, long dicking her throat with sharp, rapid strokes.

Regina could tell she was used to being in charge and was more than happy to let Emma do what she wanted with her. Regina was a mess now. Her saliva flying everywhere as Emma pounded away. Regina's senses were in overdrive as she was subsumed by her musk. Regina was losing herself in the moment, falling deeper and deeper into servitude just as this beast intended.

Emma really didn't care about her whore's comfort. At all. Regina was just there to be used to get her off. Emma forced her thick fuck stick deeper into Regina's mouth, pushing through her gag reflex and forcing herself right into her throat.

"That's it whore. That's all you are to me. A set of holes. And you love it, don't you? It makes you wet, doesn't it? Doesn't it?"

Regina tried to say yes but all that came out was a humming glugging sound as her Master's thick pole continued to ravish her, rendering her unable to speak properly.

"Yeah that's right bitch. That mouth is there for one thing and one thing only. To drain my balls."

And with that Emma stepped up the pace while angling her cock at just the right angle to force the last inch down Regina's overstretched gullet until her balls were slapping on her chin. Her rough, callused hands manhandled Regina's boobs, twisting her nipples forcefully.

Regina was in heaven. Slut whore heaven. This was how she was meant to be treated. Like an object. Like a plaything. She was here to serve woman like Emma. Strong, powerful, dominant woman who knew how to get what they wanted, who made others submit to their will.

Regina knew her rightful place in the world. Here, at the mercy of an uncaring asshole. Covered in her ball sweat, totally dominated and put in her place. The rest of the world saw her acting like a bitch, throwing her weight around and manipulating everyone to get what she wanted. But this was the real Regina, desperate to be put in her place by a hung stud. And oh was Emma delivering.

The thrusting seemed to go on and on and on as Emma showed the stamina of a proper stud. Until eventually, having lost total track of what was up and what was down, Regina heard her roar. Her dick grew even bigger and then flooded Regina's inside with her scuzz. Blast after blast hit Regina and she desperately tried to swallow. But it was like trying to hold back the flood. The newly turned whore was overwhelmed, chocking and spluttering as her Master fired shot after shot of her seed inside her.

Regina felt her prick soften slightly as Emma withdrew it but as she did so she pressed it all over her drooling face, making sure every little part of it was covered by the blonde's essence. The smell of her seed overwhelmed Regina's senses and she felt cunt getting wetter at her total subservience to this beast.

Regina was broken now. Emma might as well have put a collar and leash on her. Regina was hers now to do with as she pleased. And she knew that Emma wouldn't be the type of woman to be satisfied just having her dick polished. She would want more. She would want everything. And she would give it to Emma. She'd take it anyway now, things were too far gone for Emma not to. But Regina wasn't a victim here. Regina was glad that Emma had taken control of her that she was going to own her utterly and completely. Regina couldn't hold back now. The brunette now had the appetite to be dominated and Emma was going to sate it. She hated Emma for sending those photos to Robin for breaking her engagement. But now she was reduced into a submissive whore. Emma had totally ruined her for anyone.

"Fuck me, you stud. Stick that big fat prick up my pussy now!" Regina demanded forcefully.

Emma's response was merely a grunt and she felt her dick twitch. That was when Regina really found out how to push this stud's buttons, to really get her passions going. Emma liked a challenge. She didn't want an innocent wallflower. Emma wanted a feisty, assertive bitch who needed to be put in her place.

Emma flipped her over on the bed so Regina was on her front and then she rammed her massive fuck stick right up Regina's cunt. The brunette squealed at the sudden penetration. But Emma didn't stop as she thrust into Regina with repeated hard, deep strokes.

"Weren't expecting that were you, Rich cunt? I'm not like other guys. I am not like Robin. I don't mess around. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't know what day of the week it is and you'll love me for it."

Regina gasped in pleasure at both Emma's dirty talk and the abuse that her cunt was receiving as Emma stretched it out, punching her cervix with every stroke. But Regina wasn't totally broken yet. She had some fight left in her.

"Is that, ugh, right, ugh? Is this all you, ugh,?"

Uggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Take it bitch. Gonna ruin you and your cunt. You want it rough, I'll give you it rough you dirty little hore."

With that Emma picked up the pace of her thrusts even further, slamming Regina hard and knocking the air out of her lungs. And then Emma started to slap her arse. Not in a soft, playful way but with a manly, dominant force that told Regina just who was in charge here.

Regina was screeching now. Babbling like a demented baboon as Emma slayed her cunt. The muscular blonde was utterly remorseless as she pounded me. The room was filled with the sounds of their copulation. The thud, thud thud of our hips colliding. The slap, slap, slap of Emma's hands on her arse. The screams issuing from Regina's mouth and the degrading trash talk issuing from Emma's filthy mouth.

"Nothing to say now, have you slut? You're used to telling guys what to do, aren't you? Like to use your big tits and pretty face to wrap them round your little finger? Well that's over now. I'm gonna treat you like the slut you are and you're gonna beg me to keep abusing you. You're gonna be my bitch, a 3 hole whore who's only purpose in life is looking pretty and draining my balls."

Regina couldn't say anything as the onslaught continued apace but while her mouth couldn't answer Emma, her cunt did. The combination of her verbal and physical abuse just became too much. It pushed the poor brunette over the edge as the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her body.

Regina was thrashing around now, totally out of control while her cunt spasmed and tightened around Emma's iron hard fuck spear. It felt like a water balloon had burst inside Regina's pussy, soaking Emma's dick in her juices.

Incredibly, Emma's pounding became even more vigorous, taking advantage of the additional lubrication and continuing to fuck her hard right through her orgasm which seemed as though it would never end. Emma was grunting loudly now, swearing filthily as she butchered Regina's cunt.

Regina knew she was getting close now and sure enough a few seconds later the brunette felt Emma's dick swell and felt her blast load after load of her seed into Regina's now totally fucked twat. Emma kept thrusting as she came, forcing her seed deeper inside her new whore. Regina knew it was Emma making a statement. It was hers showing that she owned Regina now, totally and completely. Owned every inch of her.

Eventually Regina felt Emma stop pumping and she withdrew her dick. There was a squelching sound as Emma discharges leaked out of her. Emma spun her round so that she was facing her. Some guys Regina been with looked shattered after they'd fucked, like her pussy had drained not just their balls but their very essence. Not Emma. She didn't look tired or majestic. Emma looked like a dominant bull in total control.

Emma grabbed hold of her hair and forced her head forward towards her dick. It had softened slightly after her epic cum but was still very sizeable indeed. Emma proceeded to wipe her cock all over Regina's face, lathering it with a combination of her seed and the juices of her own pussy. And then Emma spat roughly in her face, mixing her saliva into the potent cocktail of bodily fluids.

Regina's senses were overloaded. All she could smell was sex. The powerful musk of Emma's dick, infused with the aromas of her cunt. It was difficult to see out of eyes which struggled to cope with the jizz covering her face.

As Regina looked up she saw Emma, her conqueror, looking down on her, admiring her handiwork. Regina watched open mouthed as Emma snapped pictures of her with her phone.

"That's it slut, smile for the camera." Emma laughed down at Regina before cock slapping her. "I bet Robin would love to see your slutty cum covered face"

"Suck my balls, bitch."

Regina did as she was told, bathing this brute's balls in her saliva. All Regina could see was her dick, covering her face. This was Regina's world now. Emma's cock. That's all that mattered. Pleasing this cunt busting beast.

"Not been fucked like that before, have you? Not been pounded like the dumb, cheap whore you really are?"

Regina shook her head, while keeping the ball bath going, afraid to anger her new owner.

"You girls strut around acting like queen bee, bossing around those preppy bitch boy faggots. Getting them wrapped around your little finger, treating you like a little princess. But that don't mean shit really, does it? Deep down what all you chicks need is someone like me who knows how to domesticate her bitches and treat them like the 3 hole sluts they really are."

Emma grabbed hold of her hair, forcing Regina off her balls to look right at her. Emma's face was hard and brutish. This wasn't a woman to be messed with. This was a woman that was strong and powerful and wouldn't think twice about using that strength and power to deal with any obstacle that got in her way. Regina felt her cunt lurch as she looked up at Emma, desperate to please this barbarian.

"That's right isn't it. That's how you want to be treated, isn't it?" Emma laughed

"Yes." Regina whimpered meekly.

"Yes what?"

Regina responded automatically, without conscious thought. "Yes, daddy."

Emma grinned at her and she could see her dick hardening.

"Well that's good. You've come to the right place. I don't just fuck my sluts. I ruin them. I turn them into brainless whores willing to do anything to please me and my dick. And that's what I'm gonna do to you."

With that Emma grabbed hold of her and spun her round.

In a flash Emma had turned Regina over so that she lay on her stomach, before roughly thrusting her shapely ass into the air.

Emma pulled back her hand and slapped Regina's ass hard and suddenly without warning. The sound echoed throughout the room and she yelped in excitement. Emma slapped her again and again, marking her property still further.

Then Emma spat savagely down, her saliva hitting its target of her tight rosebud. She slowly inserted two fingers inside her butthole. It felt incredibly tight and she knew it would feel even better than her pussy had.

But Emma was starting to get impatient now. Her prick was once again painfully hard. So instead of tenderly opening Regina up and getting her ready she quickly lined up her purple helmet with the entrance to her whore's back passage.

Mounting her Emma reached across, forcing Regina's head down into the mattress. Then in one swift thrust Emma ploughed into her. They both groaned in unison as Regina's ass resisted the sudden invasion. It simply could not cope with Emma's enormous girth.

But Emma was determined to show her that nobody could fuck her like she could and she knew that she was so horny and so needy that she could take a hammering which would destroy other chicks.

So Emma quickly withdrew and ploughed into her again, managing to push in further this time. Emma looked down and saw Regina's fantastic ass being skewed by her towering pole and the sight only heightened her desire and need. It seemed like an impossible optical illusion.

Emma continued to fuck her with shallow steady strokes which got progressively deeper and deeper. It was a tremendous effort. Regina's ass seemed to be both determined to keep Emma out and then equally determined to stop her from leaving.

Regina's anal canal was so much dryer and tighter than her cunt had been. It felt amazing, clamped around her dick. The pressure it was under created a sensation like none Emma had ever experienced before. It was like wading through treacle, every tiny movement sending tremors through both of them. Emma was sure that nearly any others would have cum by now. But she was determined not to and she now had the confidence and self-assurance to control herself and hold herself back to prolong her enjoyment.

Regina was being hammered by Emma without a care in the world for her or her feelings.

The position Emma was in behind Regina meant she could plant her feet and mount her like a stallion dominating her mare, giving her all the leverage she needed to hammer the brunette's tight ass as hard, as fast and as deep as she wanted.

Regina could feel her ass stretching as Emma continued to pummel it, submitting to the dominant invader. The sheer brute force exerted by Emma made Regina feel like a naive, innocent virgin getting her first taste of how a true alpha female put her bitches in their place.

"Your tight ass is loving this, isn't it? Loving the way my fat prick is tearing it up, stretching it out, making it mine."

Regina tried to answer but by this point her face was flat against the mattress, buried in the sex juices of her own cunt. Regina no longer knew which way was up or which way was down. Coherent words were beyond her now so she simply emitted a high pitched screech of approval.

This just made Emma laugh as she continued her methodical battering of her now gaping ass. At the same time Emma manoeuvred her hand down to her cunt and started to finger it vigorously, without her powerful hips missing a single beat.

This was the final straw for Regina. The brunette felt another orgasm rip though her, her body shaking violently as she squirted all over Emma's hand and her eyes rolled around in their sockets. Regina gasped for air as Emma continued to fuck her unflinchingly even as her ass clamped down on her dick.

"You see slut. I'm not like all the Rich guys you've played with in the past. I don't think you're special. I don't think you deserve anything except having all 3 of your holes pounded by my cock. So you better remember who your boss is, who your master is, because I own you now and I'm gonna enjoy fucking you whenever, wherever and however I want. And you're gonna take it cos nobody will ever make you feel like I do, like the cheap slut you really are"

Then Emma heard a ringing noise. Without stopping her rhythm she looked across the room and saw the ringing was coming from Regina's small purple handbag. Yep, when she ordered Regina to crawl upstairs she took her handbag upstairs hoping Robin might call her when she was fucking his Ex- fiancé. Of course Robin did not disappoint her. Emma reached across and fetched it out. When she saw the caller ID she broke into her biggest smile of the day. It was Robin.

"Here, bitch, it's your Ex- fiancé." Emma sneered.

Regina twisted round, falling onto her left side as Emma forced the phone into her right hand. As she turned the angle of Emma's dick shifted and Regna screeched in pain as her ass was pushed even further out of shape.

"Answer it," Emma growled, "Tell him that you're mine now. My whore now!"

With a pained expression she accepted the call. Immediately Robin launched into the conversation.

"Hey Regina, Where are you? I am sorry for being so harsh early..."

Robin stuttered, unable to complete the sentence.

"Err ... err ... err ... babe, where are you? What's happening?"

Emma was laughing now.

"What's that noise? Who are you with? Regina? Regina?" Robin sounded really panicky.

Regina tried to respond, "Hey R..obin, I ... I ... ah ... ah ... I'm ... I'm fine. Just a ... ooh ... little ... ugh ... busy right now."

Emma could see she was trying to be as quiet as possible but she wasn't being helped by the fact that the blonde was now fucking her even faster and harder and she just couldn't cope with it.

"What do you mean busy? Who are you with? What are you doing?"

The only response from Regina was a high pitched scream as she skewered her once more.

Emma decided it was time to put Robin out of his misery. It was time for her Revenge.

Taking the phone Emma said calmly, "What do you think she's doing Robin?"

There was silence. Robin was totally lost for words and all that could be heard was Regina moaning as she continued to pound away at her ass remorselessly.

"No. It can't be." Robin finally responded.

"I'm afraid it is Robin. I'm afraid Regina here isn't really in a fit state to talk, what with me fucking her senseless."

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Emma was laughing again. "And do what? You know you'd end up in hospital if you fight me. I am not that nerdy blonde anymore and after it gets out that your supposed fiancé begged me to fuck her because you weren't doing it for her."

"How could you do this to me you heartless monster?" Robin sounded like he was cracking now, unable to handle the emotional strain.

"Robin! I am a monster now. You bullied me and my friends all throughout my high school. You deserve this you arrogant pighead. You treated all of us like we are shits and an abomination. I have waited for this for so long. You have started it and now I am finishing it." Emma growled

"Regina sweetie tell him whose whore you are!" Emma asked, smacking her ass.

"I am your whore Emma! I am Emma's whore!" Regina whimpered pathetically.

"Listen Regina no.."

"Goodbye Robin Hood"

And with that Emma hung up the phone and threw it to the side.

"Now where were we?"

Emma grinned down at Regina, turning her round again so she was once again being pounded hard into the mattress. They were now rutting like feral beasts all consumed with lust. Emma could see her huge tool pistoning in and out of Regina's sexy butt which had now been expanded to meet her needs.

They were both heaving from the exertions and she felt the now familiar shuddering as Regina's whole body tensed up and yet another orgasm powered through her. But Emma didn't let up. Not even for a second. Instead Emma started to thrust her hips even faster, plunging herself so deep inside her that she finally felt her balls slapping Regina's exposed clit.

The sound of her caterwauling was now starting to give Emma a headache as she wriggled like an electrified eel on her shaft and tried to live with the hammering Emma was giving her.

The blonde leaned forward and reached round to grab hold of her baps. Her nipples were as erect as freshly cut diamonds and she roughly tweaked them, causing her jerking and swaying to increase.

She was holding Regina in place now, she was completely at her mercy. And it felt so good. Emma felt so powerful. Like nothing and nobody could stop her. After a lifetime of pain and scrapping and fighting it felt amazing to be in control, to be dominating someone so hot and sexually powerful and taking her for her own.

Regina kept on thrashing away for she don't know how long. The sky outside was now dark but she didn't want this moment to end. But it had to. And finally Emma felt her balls tightened, her prick swell and then unload deep into Regina's bowels. By now Regina was incapable of speech.

Emma pulled out roughly and spun Regina round as rope after rope of her essence shot over her tanned skin, covering her from head to cunt in the blonde's spunk. Regina looked almost unrecognisable. The extreme fucking had made her go red as though her body had become an overheated furnace, unable to cope with the experience. The contrast of her red skin and Emma's pearly white cum was hugely erotic.

Eventually Emma stopped cumming all over Regina's body. "You are mine whore. Nobody can fuck you like I do. Nobody can treat you like a slut you always wanted to be"

Emma was right. Nobody had ever treated her like this before and if they had Regina would have told them where the door was. But Emma was different. Her primal, alpha power had overwhelmed Regina, battered down her defences and opening her up to the blonde's domination.

Regina was hers now. And she never been happier. With that thought in mind she passed out all of her holes filled with Emma's semen, dripping out of her thoroughly stretched holes.

After Emma showered for the first time that day she went downstairs and picked up her laptop while she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She logged on eagerly and broke into a huge grin when she saw what she was looking for.

She had set up a few cameras in the bedroom to film her antics with the sluts she brought home. This video would humiliate Robin even more and boy had it worked a treat. The expression on Regina's face as she was fucking her was incredible. Regina looked as though she had died and gone to heaven.

Emma couldn't help but admire herself while she watched, heightening yet further her cocky arrogance. She looked like a blonde sex god, so dominant, so powerful. Her muscles gleamed, rippled and flexed as her hips gyrated and her prick destroyed each of Regina's tight, wet holes in turn.

Emma spent the next few hours editing the video and then she put it onto a password protected website she had set up. Then Emma sent an email to Robin. It included a link to the video and she quickly typed out her message:

Hi Robin

I think this video shows pretty clearly who is better. Maybe you should remember that next time you think about challenging and picking up on nerds.

Regina is filthy. She was damn good. Don't think she will be interested in you anymore though after what I've done to her.

At least you will have this video to wank over when you're home alone.

See you around (or not).

Emma Swan

Emma quickly pressed sent, shut the laptop and headed back to her bedroom. She fell asleep feeling like the happiest woman alive.

Revenge. Done.

* * *

Complete


End file.
